A Very Castle Engagement
by Kate Phoenix
Summary: We all know what happens when two people love each other right?  No, not that, they get engaged!  Read along as Castle proposes to the one woman he cares about other than his daughter and mother.


Slowly as the elevator raised higher and higher Beckett could feel the tension relieving from her body. Her shoulders no longer held high as she swayed in the elevator. The gentle of hum of the cart rising higher and higher until there was a soft ding. It slowly came to a stop and even itself out. It felt nice finally being back home after a long day of doing paper work. She could feel a knot beginning to form her neck. Beckett secretly hoped that Castle would rub away the stress of the day just as he always did.

As the detective made her way out of the elevator, mental images of Castle sitting on the couch playing Angry Birds floated through her mind. That warm sensation filled her body giving her hope for how the night might end.

Since moving into the loft she typically had a real dinner waiting for her. At least the nights Castle didn't come into the precinct or she managed to persuade him out of sitting through a hellish amount of paperwork. Tonight was one of those nights. Often times he would endure the hand cramps with his partner and sit by her side while doing the paperwork, but today Castle opted out claiming he had more pressing matters to attend to. It made the detective curious as to what he was referring to but didn't bother interrogating him further.

The cool keys were already in her hand all she needed to do was press against the dark wood door, grab hold of the silver handle, and grant her some relaxation. For some reason, tonight she felt hesitation as she gripped the handle. It was cold against her warm skin. Perhaps trying to cool her nerves? She smirked upon realizing her analysis into the door handle. It was fruitless and ridiculous.

Finally and slowly, Beckett pressed the cold key into the equally freezing door handle. It seemed as if both rejoiced along with the detective once the door unlocked and swung open. The loft was warm just as usual. An always-inviting space that she called home. Not only did it belong to Richard Castle but also to her. Though it wasn't legally hers, Castle claimed it was their home from day one.

After closing the door and hanging her coat in the familiar closest, after softly placing her keys in the small dish on the table beside the door and hearing the faint jingle of metal against ceramic she peered around for her partner. The loft was spacious but not large enough for one man to hide himself away. Surely he heard as she entered. Her subdued footsteps scatter across the floor as she made haste to remove her heels and place them beside the living room chair.

From deep within the loft she could hear rustling and movement. With Alexis gone at college there was only one other person who those footsteps could belong to. His movements didn't sound sporadic and didn't thunder through the home. Rather they sounded calm and without worry.

A large grin began to form on Kate Beckett's face as she heard those footsteps coming closer. He must have been barefoot because there was a low slap against the hardwood of the loft. Castle must have been already dressed for bed by this time and waiting up for his partner. Waiting patiently like he always did just so he could enter the bed at the same time she did.

The detective chose the couch as his footsteps grew closer and closer. The soft slap of his warm and soothing skin against the loft flooring. Soon she would take in his scent and change for bed. Climbing into their bed and allowing herself to be wrapped up in his strong arms. Take in his scent, his essence, his spirit, his everything.

Her head rested against the arm of the couch as Castle made his approach. Damn she was good. Castle was barefoot and already dressed for bed but something seemed different about him. There was slight stubble on his face but his hair looked groomed like usual. His broad chest hidden beneath the black v-neck shirt seemed more prominent than usual. Did he work out today? Perhaps.

Castle gave her their version of saying hello. Typically they would kiss and give one another a nice hello nearly in a whisper, but this time Castle delivered a far more passionate kiss than usual. She didn't complain as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and flicked his tongue against hers. Hell, the soft moan she released gave him praise.

Once the two pulled away they stared at each other for a minute. Taking in the surrounding and each other.

"Hey," he said kneeling and crossing his arms against the back of the couch. Though it didn't look entirely comfortable, he lowered his head onto his arms and rested it there staring at her beautiful green eyes.

Stretching into the couch and raising her arms above her head she responded. "Hey handsome."

There seemed to be something just a bit off about Richard Castle this evening. Beckett's life hadn't been threatened today; her hands yes but not her life. His mouth opened but then closed shut again. What was he waiting for? More importantly what was he afraid to say?

"Castle, if you've got something to say then just come out with it." Beckett stated urging him to come clean rather than keep it a rouse for much longer.

He smiled with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll be right back." He lowered his head to hers pressing his lips against her forehead before fully rising and heading back to his office.

While the famous novelist, _her_ famous novelist, was busy in the back it gave her time to ponder what was so important? She tried thinking about it but was interrupted with a low hum coming her way. Looking up above the leather couch she could see his favorite toy helicopter headed her way. It had a small piece of cloth attached to the undercarriage as if it were carrying precious cargo.

Beckett grinned as the helicopter flew overhead and landed on the glass coffee table beside her. It lowered itself revealing what was hiding in the cloth. A blue velvet box mixed up in all the cloth. Her breath hitched in her throat upon realization of what was most likely hiding itself in the box. She could hear Castle's footsteps follow in step with the helicopter and stop behind the couch.

Their eyes caught, a magical fire burning within igniting more than what they already had. _Now_ was the moment. _It_ was happening now. Castle swallowed and looked extremely nervous as Beckett lay there calmly.

"Go ahead," he began his voice still hoarse and trying to find his true tone. "Open it."

Her head turned once more to the box that sat there stiffly on the table. It seemed so far away and yet within grasp. As if everything could be hers within a short second. One small reach out to her right and it was hers-_he_ was hers to keep. Without hesitation, Beckett reached across the large distance of couch and glass table. Her arm's reflection shined brightly across the smooth tabletop. Her finger glided across the box first before taking it fully into her hand. The detective didn't want to wait any longer; she could feel the pressure building up within her and had to let it out somehow. Slowly as her arm retracted, brief mental pictures ran through her mind of what it might look like. It would be beautiful no matter what. Castle knew her style and she would love it because it was from the man she loved.

Turning the box thrice in hand, Beckett looked once more up to Castle's eyes. His wonderful eyes that waited patiently though were desperately begging for her to open the box and see what treasures lay within. Taking his lead, the detective opened the box. Hell, it could have been an IOU for all she cared, but it wasn't. Within the blue velvet box was an emerald cut four-carat ring with small citrine stones added into the band. Beckett's only complaint was that the ring would look incredibly large on her left finger but regardless it was perfect.

"I hope it's alright that I added your birthstone. They say that citrine is to support vitality and health while guiding hope, energy and warmth. I felt it was befitting of everything you've been through."

Beckett took her lower lip between her teeth while looking at the ring. It was perfect. There were no other words to describe the ring other than that. The fact that Castle took the time to incorporate her birthstone and also break away from the normal traditional tendency showed how much he cared and how much he listened.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Castle urged coming around and sitting on the coffee table.

She played with the box and took the ring between her index finger and thumb examining it further. The diamond sparkled brilliantly in the lighting of the loft and made her heart skip a beat. "I don't believe you've asked the question just yet, Mr. Castle."

He smiled and opened his hand for the ring. She gingerly placed it in his palm awaiting his proposal. He swallowed past the obvious lump in his throat and pursed his lips together. "Katherine Beckett, you and I have been through a lot these past four years and I want to continue to be by your side through it all. Will you be my lifelong partner, forever and always?"

Beckett smiled and rolled her head back onto the arm of the couch. "That's it? Nothing better?"

Castle gawked in surprise. He knew that his dear detective was messing with him but chose to play along with the rouse. "Fine, if you think you can do something better than speak now."

She eyed him. He wasn't serious. "You want me to propose?"

He shrugged, "Why not seeing as you aren't so accepting of mine."

Beckett sat back for a moment and then built enough courage to sit upright. Bringing her legs flush to Castle's, their knees touching she first looked down into her hands. Her palms suddenly felt clammy as she was confronted with the task at hand.

"Castle," No, she didn't want to start that way. "Rick-Richard, you know how much you mean to me and I want you to be by my side through all of it. All the late nights and caffeinated binges, the crazy theories about aliens and mob hits, everything. I love you and I want to marry you. You'd make me the happiest woman if you became my husband."

It was more of a statement rather than a question but Castle, without hesitation, pressed his lips to Beckett's. First soft but then the passion only grew further as the kiss prolonged.

"Yes, of course." He pressed one more open mouthed kiss to her lips. "Now accept my proposal and I'll show you all the perks of becoming, Mrs. Castle."

He ran his nose against her, a beautiful and adorable Eskimo kiss. Their lips, barely touching as the two fooled around with one another. His upper lip brushed against her nose sending lightening under her skin. Goosebumps quickly rose to attention on her skin as their delicate dance continued.

"I'm hyphenating my name," she said leaning in further wanting to taste him once more.

But Castle wouldn't give in that easily. If Beckett was allowed to tease him then it was only fair to return the favor. Moving his lips further but holding their noses together; his lips pinched upwards at the movement.

"I wouldn't hold it past you."

Once more Beckett tried going in for the kill but Castle held his ground. No matter how tempting Katherine Beckett was, Richard Castle could have some self-control. His lips brushed up against hers but never mashed with hers. Their lips were perfectly matched as if God himself sculpted their lips to fit one another's. But Castle wouldn't fit his piece of the puzzle together just yet. He waited to hear Beckett's response. Her acceptance to be loved and to be his totally and completely.

Breathlessly, Beckett sucked in a deep breath. "Yes," it was a whisper but echoed through his ears. It wracked his mind as he realized that her 'yes' was the real deal. The final acceptance and last step of the dance. It was beautifully choreographed just for them. That balance between teasing and love finally coming together into one and forming a beautiful bliss of their love.

Finally, Castle took her lips as his own. Matching his piece of the puzzle to hers and not willing to let her go ever again. Why it took so long was still too much for him to process but it didn't matter anymore. Whatever worries the two had soon melted. It seemed the second the bewitching engagement ring slipped perfectly onto her finger that everything washed away. A new blank sheet was laid out for the two. Clean and crisp just waiting for the rest of their story to be told. Always and forever the two would have each other.


End file.
